Ice breaker
by Mystery sorce
Summary: Deicied just too write this random sci-fi story
1. Chapter 0

Vinrea and her sister Syan had been in the war a long time now, fighting the Xyite, an enemy of humans. During this battle an explosion sent the sisters and a Xyite by the name of Zyk-Trah into an exape pod lanching them hurtling towards a nearby ice planet where said pod crashed. After Vinrea awoke with a few scratches she woke up her sister but Zyk-Trah awoke too, after a short fight all 3 decided that there was no point and would be better to work together to survive and hopefully they will be rescued...


	2. Chapter 1

They sat in scilence for a while "We should talk, just to keep our mind off the cold" said Syan, she could see her sister was shivering and Zyk-trah, dispite his hard exteior, he was getting cold too. "Maybe, hmmmm... Well what do you think of Captin Garfet?" asked Vinra "Oh he's great" replied Syan, "He's a fine warior, for a human" said Zyk-trah, "So why did you join the warforce?" asked Syan, "To serve my cause towards earth" replied Vinra. "I joined cos you did" said Syan "How about you?" "I was bored..." replied Zyk-trah "reallllly... sounds like you skipped something there" said Vinra, Zyk-trah grunted in reponce. The sisters and Zyk-trah talked for a while...


	3. Chapter 2

They had been talking for a while and where running out of questions but Syan had 1 more. "How did you lose your viginity?" "Oh at the holo club..." relpied Vinra, "yeah with charlie" Syan chimed in, "Whaterever, you?" "oh at N-8 hotel and ill never tell you who it was with!" they turned to Zyk-Trah "you?" Syan asked, Zyk-Trah grunted and turned away. "Wait, are you a...?" Zyk-Trah grunted again and turned his back to them. Vinra sniggered quietly, Syan elbowed her and gave her a serious look. "Im sure you can't be! Your a great Xyite warrior arn't you?" Said Syan. Zyk-Trah huffed "No 'Great Xyith warrior' would argree to let humans live, neitherless talk to them but work with them to survive wouldn't even be a thought" "Zyk-Trah, I-Im sorry..." said Syan. Zyk-trah got up and walked towards the outside of the pod. "Well so much for a mighty Xyith warrior.." said Vinra earning an annoyed look from Syan. "We should go help him" said Syan "You can! No way im doing it" relpied Vinra. Syan got up and whent outside where Zyk-Trah was sitting. "Come back in Zyk, you'll freeze to death out here!" "Maybe thats for the best..." he replied. "Everyone has a purpose Zyk! You just have to find yours" "Thats why i joined the war effort, I never really fit in with any group or job and wasn't really seen as a mate, I was hoping i could become somebody, a war hero but it turns out I'm useless at that too..." "Maybe you've been looking in the wrong place Zyk, maybe your better off with Humans. "I might be a joke of a Xyith but im not a traitor" "Its your choice" Zyk-Trah turned away. "Zyk i want to help you, I dont want you to be alone anymore" "Go inside with ypur sister, if my destiny wants me to be alone forever then i will, Let me die I have nothing to lose and no reason to live, i hope you two get rescued, For the Xyith army wouldn't waste rescorces just to get me" Syan felt bad for him but she turned to go back inside...


	4. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Later Syan came out again. Zyk-Trah was still sitting in the same spot. "Why do you keep coming out here?" Zyk-Trah asked flatly "because I-I care about you Zyk..." Zyk-Trah was suprised, maybe he was on the wrong side, back on the Xyith homeworld no-one cared about him and he was alone but here was this human that cared about him. Maybe he might live on human homeworld, not that the Xyith would pick him up anyway, he wouldn't be suprised if no-one know he was even gone. He looked at Syan. Syan got up and went back inside. Syan turned to Vinra "We should help him" "No way, we can get rid of him as soon as earth forces arive" "The scientists back home would like study him" "And what if Xyith forces arive?" "they won't..."/span/p 


	5. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Syan came out again, Zyk-Trah watched as the human female put her hand on his leg "what are you doing?" he asked of slight confusion "Im going to help you.." She repied getting up and heading towards Zyk-trah's legs "...lose your virginity" Zyk-Trah was suprised, maybe he maybe was a Xyith failure but maybe he should have been a human the whole time. Syan, stroked her hand aginst Zyk-Trah's lower reagions making him flinch. "C'mon you know you want too" said Syan. Zyk-trash' Shaft extended and Syan began to stroke it, Zyk-Trah gasped quietly, he had never been touched like this before. She began to rub his shaft faster. Syan was getting a little wet herself. She let go of his shaft and began to undress. She had a butiful body, for a human. She climbed up and began to rub her slit aginst Zyk-Trah's large shaft (which was avrage for a Xyith since they where quite bigger than humans), she could hear Zyk-Trah breathing, Syan Began to ket her shaft in her she moaned quietly and began to go up and down, slowly geting faster Zyk-Trah placed a hand on her to support and rubb against her breast. Its what he longed /span/p 


	6. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Vinra could hear them having sex from inside, She couldn't belive it! Human having sex with a Xyith!? Vinrea gota bit damp from it though. Vinra stroked her slit, she hadn't hadsex in while she had really only had it 3 times. She rubbed her slit and moaned a bit. She will do it alone.../span/p 


	7. Chapter 6

**A FEW DAYS AFTER ZYK-TRAH LOST HIS VAGINITY,**

**HUMAN FORCES ARIVED AND RESCUED THE SISTERS AND TOOK ZYK-TRAH TO A LAB.**

Even tough zyk-trah had devaloped depression from his life with the Xyith but he always loved it when Syan came to vist...


End file.
